Lost My Way
by valkys
Summary: Lee Taeyong yang merasa lelah atas kesempurnaannya, dan Nakamoto Yuta yang berharap Taeyong kembali. NCT NCT NCT NCT NCT


_Title : Lost My Way_

 _Author : valkys (was eL Jung before)_

 _Cast : NCT Taeyong and Yuta_

 _Warning(s) : Cerita ga ngefeel, typo(s), hanya sebatas unsur friendship tanpa percintaan._

* * *

 _p. s: Awalnya didedikasikan untuk mengikuti GA di sebuah OA NCT di line, tetapi pesimis bisa menang._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Terlahir dalam keluarga terpandang, berpendidikan juga dihormati terkadang membuat seseorang merasa tertekan. Lalu apa yang paling ia inginkan?

Kebebasan.

Itulah yang dialami Taeyong saat ini. Kedua orangtuanya memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam masyarakat, membuatnya harus berhati-hati dalam segala hal yang ia lakukan. Karena setiap gerak-geriknya pasti ada yang mengawasi.

Steriotip 'sempurna' sudah lama melekat pada diri Taeyong. Otak jenius, sikap sopan tanpa cela, latar belakang keluarga yang tak perlu diragukan, juga parasnya yang bak seorang _idol_ , membuat orangtua manapun rela melemparkan anak perempuannya pada Taeyong. Terimakasih pada ayahnya yang telah mendidik dengan tegas—cenderung keras―sejak kecil.

Bak sebuah pohon tinggi berumur puluhan tahun yang berdiri kokoh, seperti itulah Taeyong. Diluar ia terlihat kuat, berdiri tegak. Tetapi di dalamnya, ia keropos.

Bukan, Taeyong bukan seseorang yang bertipe pemberontak. Namun, terkadang ia merasa lelah harus terus tampil sempurna. Terkadang, ia merasa seperti seorang penipu. Penipu ulung yang bahkan berhasil menipu dirinya sendiri.

Adalah Yuta, seorang lelaki kelahiran Jepang yang selalu menjadi sandarannya kala Taeyong merasa lelah. Kedua lelaki yang umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan ini merupakan teman sejak kecil. Tak ada yang bisa Taeyong tutupi dari Yuta, pun sebaliknya. Mereka benar-benar saling memahami satu sama lain, sampai mereka dapat saling berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Sampai hal buruk itu terjadi.

•••

Awalnya Taeyong mengenalkan seseorang pada Yuta, orang yang diklaim Taeyong sebagai temannya. Tapi ia terlihat sangat bertolak belakang dengan Taeyong, penampilan urak-urakan dan sepertinya bukan dari kalangan baik-baik. Membuat Yuta merasa ragu. Yuta memang ragu, sampai ia menarik lengan Taeyong menjauh beberapa meter dari orang itu untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Dimana kau bertemu orang seperti itu?" tanya Yuta setelah dirasa cukup jauh.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di klub malam."

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Sejak kemarin malam. Tempat itu sangat menyenangkan, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kesana. Ah... Aku bahkan mencoba alkohol dan rokok, rasanya enak."

Apa?

Bahkan sepanjang hidupnya Yuta tahu bahwa Taeyong benci asap rokok, dan sekarang ia bahkan berani menghisapnya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Yuta emosi. Ia mencengkram lengan Taeyong, dan menariknya kencang.

"Ayo pulang! Dan jangan pernah kau coba-coba bertemu lagi dengannya."

Taeyong menyentakkan tangannya, sehingga cengkraman Yuta terlepas.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Dia bukan orang baik, ia berpengaruh buruk padamu."

Sekali lagi Yuta berusaha menarik Taeyong, namun ia kembali menyentakkan tangannya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang dia ha? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya."

"Tapi, Taeyong―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau tak bisa berbaur dengan dunia baruku, pulang saja sana."

Taeyong berbalik, menghampiri orang itu. Meninggalkan Yuta sendiri.

•••

Yuta sudah tak pernah melihat Taeyong sebulan ini. Ia jarang berada di rumah, pun di kampus. Kedua orangtua Taeyong terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, membuat mereka tak dapat mengontrol anak satu-satunya itu.

Saat itu masih pukul 6:30 pagi. Yuta yang sedang lari pagi melihat Taeyong yang sepertinya hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Taeyong!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia berbalik.

Yuta terkejut. Taeyong berubah 180° sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebulan lalu.

Taeyong semakin kurus, kulitnya memucat, matanya terlihat merah, matanya sayu, penampilannya berantakan, bahkan berdirinya tak lagi tegap. Seolah diterpa angin pun ia akan jatuh.

Yuta khawatir, tentu saja. Ia sampai terdiam, bibirnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Taeyong yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yuta, kembali berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan cuek, tanpa peduli bahwa Yuta mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Taeyong langsung mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Ia kemudian mendapatkan sebuah bungkusan yang ukurannya lumayan besar berisi seperti serbukan berwarna putih, yang langsung ia robek dan ditenggak isinya.

Yuta membelalakan matanya. Ia tak begitu bodoh untuk tak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah salah satu jenis obat terlarang. Kemudian mendekati Taeyong, merampas sisa serbuk itu dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

Taeyong emosi. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah baju Yuta, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"KAU INI APA-APAAN?!" Taeyong berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yuta.

"Taeyong... Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Aku lelah, aku ingin bebas. Dan hanya dengan obat itu aku bisa bebas."

"Kau telah memiliki segalanya... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri?"

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANG DIRIKU? TAHU APA KAU TENTANG HIDUPKU HAH?"

Taeyong menghempaskan Yuta kuat-kuat, hingga ia terlempar. Punggungnya terbentur tepian lemari yang runcing.

Melihat temannya terluka, Taeyong berlalu tanpa ada niatan membantu sedikitpun.

Dan Yuta hanya bisa memandangi punggung sahabat kecilnya yang terus menjauh, "kembalilah Taeyong... Kembalilah sebelum semua terlambat."

•••

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Taeyong ketahuan sedang mencuri uang di brankas milik orangtuanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga ketahuan menyembunyikan berbagai jenis obat terlarang.

Ayahnya murka. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengusir Taeyong dari rumah.

Kini ia hidup di jalanan. Beberapa kali mencuri untuk membeli obat-obatan yang harganya tak murah itu. Beberapa kali ketahuan, dan beberapa kali dipukuli oleh warga.

Sampai pada batas tubuh kurusnya tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bahkan sekedar untuk berjalan pun ia terseok-seok.

Tubuhnya bereaksi, ia membutuhkan obat itu. Tapi ia tak mampu mendapatkannya. Barulah, kini ia menyesali perbuatannya.

•••

Taeyong memandangi tempat itu dari kejauhan. Dua rumah yang saling bersebelahan. Tempat ia, dan sahabatnya tumbuh. Tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang disayanginya tinggal. Dan Taeyong menyia-nyiakannya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, tapi Taeyong tetap tak beranjak dari sana.

Ia sangat ingin sekali bertemu Yuta, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Orang yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Namun rasanya melihat wajahnya saja Taeyong tak mampu.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Taeyong mulai berjalan pelan menjauh. Jalannya sempoyangan, entah kenapa ia merasa matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya sakit dan badannya lemas.

Bahkan ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah sampai ia merasa tubuhnya tak dapat bertahan lagi, Taeyong jatuh pingsan di tengah guyuran hujan.

Tanpa menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

 _What are we living for?_

 _We couldn't know_

 _They say that we're living for happiness_

 _But what is that?_

 _Things that we can't know or see_

 _Seems like there are too many in the world_

 _We don't hear the words of adults saying_

 _As time passes we would realize_

 _I don't know whether I've lost the way_

 _Or whether from the beginning I was lost_

 _Even when I'm with someone, one corner of my heart is lonely._

 _END_


End file.
